


Beware Of Angery Warning Signs

by hood oppa (byulbasolar)



Category: GIRLKIND, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haunted Houses, One Shot One Kill, Survival, Well it's a haunted mountain but whatever, ellyn is a softie, fanci era, girlkind hwaiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbasolar/pseuds/hood%20oppa
Summary: GIRLKIND should really start listening to Sunhee...





	Beware Of Angery Warning Signs

**“BEWARE OF ANGERY SPIRITS”**

 

          “Pfft, whatever.” Jikang rolled her eyes of the sign.

          Seheun laughed. “That’s stupid, it doesn’t even spell ‘angry’ right.”

          Jikang nodded. “It’s dumb, like you,” She teased.

          “Shut up, dude!”

          Jikang and Seheun continued with their incessant bickering. Sunhee, on the other hand, continued to stare at the sign. Yujin stood behind her. She looked up at the mountain. “Really though, this place gives me the creeps.” Sunhee nodded, looking up from the sign.

          They all heard a laugh. Everyone turned to see Heesun had finally showed up, holding two bags of snacks at her sides. “Do you believe this, Sun?” Seheun asked.

          Heesun nodded, then shrugged. “I believe in the spirits, but I bet they’re just lonely.”

          “I don’t wanna go,” Sunhee spoke up, playing with her ever-straight hair.

          “All in favor of going, raise your hand.” Seheun spoke. She, Jikang, and Heesun raised their hands. Three to two. “Well, looks like we’re going. Heesun and I will lead. Jikang, can you get the back?”

          “You got it, sweetheart,” Jikang joked, giving the other a thumbs up.

          The five girls got in their planned formation. Yujin and Sunhee locked arms, still nervous. As they walked past the warning sign, the two somehow knew something: They were walking straight into a death trap.


End file.
